The Other Winchester 'verse
by Page Library Page
Summary: A collection of stories, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".
1. First Impressions

**Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
**Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for Monday, April 26, 2010.  
**Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** A collection of stories, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

**Author's Note:** For those of you who are following my Wolf's Rain story "A Pup's Paradise", I am furiously working on the next installment. Sorry for the long wait, real life has been causing some unwanted interruptions.

* * *

First Impressions

summary: Adam Milligan meets Castiel for the first time.

* * *

~~~Adam~~~

One minute I'm in my own little heaven, agreeing to do whatever this slime ball of an angel wants (I guess even angels are dicks). I just want to see my mom again. I miss her. And the next moment, I'm nearly suffocating, I'm blind and deaf... I think I'm underground.

As I struggle upwards (I hope) through the dirt, I hear and feel a huge concussion blast. A bomb? Explosion? I don't know, but whatever it is seems to loosen the ground above me. God, I pray they didn't send me back into the middle of a war.

I must be close the the surface, I can hear the sounds of fighting and I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me.

I am so damn tired. Let me tell you right now that digging your way **out** of your own grave is definitely no the easiest thing to accomplish. You'd think if the angels were going to go to all the trouble to resurrect a person, they'd at least give them a fighting chance... I guess not.

The fighting seems to stop and as I lose consciousness I hear footsteps come closer, feel a strong hand grasp my own and pull. The last thing I see is a pair of luminescent silver grey wings and the man they obviously belong to. His gaze locked onto mine as darkness descended and all I could think was, 'Beautiful. Strong. Proud.'

* * *

~~~Castiel~~~

Something big was happening. Whatever it was had the Host all a buzz with news of the event.

_'Another has been raised.' _They said, over and over again and Castiel wondered just who had been resurrected.

Dean had been the last and it was Castiel who knit his body back together, repairing the damage caused by the hell hounds and three months in the earth. Castiel was one of only three angels who'd been granted this knowledge, this power to create and mend human flesh so carefully sculpted by their Father.

He left Dean and Sam at Bobby's house and flew as fast as he could. He recognized the power used in this and feared for the human Zachariah had returned to earth. In the eyes of Castiel's former superior, they would only be useful for a short time.

It doesn't take long for Castiel to beat the angels sent to retrieve this human. He stands for a moment, in shock at the still unfamiliar pain of murder; it hurts each and every time he has to fight his brethren and he hates doing it, but he knows there is no other option.

Movement in the ground catches his eye and Castiel reaches out, taking the grasping hand in his own and _pulling_ until he can see the human in broad daylight. He is shocked by the human, the boy who is surely no older than eighteen, and the deep, desperate scars carved into his soul. No human should have scars like this... Castiel has only seen their kind once before, on a demon who had knowledge heaven - Zachariah - needed.

And then the boy's eyes are open and Castiel can see fear and awe in the hazel orbs, but there is also a kindness and strength.

'Hurt (young), Tired (sweet), Broken (worthwhile)' Castiel thinks as he hurries back to Bobby's.

**

* * *

**

END


	2. Totally Worth It

**Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
**Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for Sunday, May 23, 2010. This one's a bit scattered, but I wanted it to feel that way, so...  
******Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.**  
****Summary:** A collection of stories, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

* * *

Totally Worth It

summary: It was totally worth it.  
_(hints at Sam/Dean, but only a little and it probably won't apply for the rest of the 'verse)_

* * *

It was the easiest choice he'd ever had to make; Castiel threw the bottle and watched his brother burn in holy fire.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do; the bottle smashed into pieces, flames burst into being, and Castiel stared in horror as Adam's body burned, as his lover's flesh was scorched.

It was his last act of rebellion; for the split second it took for Lucifer to end his existence, Castiel remembered... Adam's smile, wary and unsure, but hopeful; Adam's ceaseless questioning and Castiel borrowing Dean's tried and true method of shutting Sam up, kissing those sweet lips until all Adam could think was _Cas Cas Cas_; sleeping, still a nerve-wracking experience, and holding the warm, breathing, the very much **there** form of his Adam.

Castiel had gone to hell, fought through hordes of demons to reach Dean Winchester, on orders from above.

Castiel had forsaken heaven, leaving behind the only family he'd ever known, on the faith he had in Dean's ability to end the apocalypse.

Castiel had chosen to fall, to become human, abandoning the power of heaven and the chance to go home. He'd chosen to fight with the hunters, with the humans, with Sam and Dean Winchester.

Castiel dies, praying he'd be reunited with the one precious soul he'd do absolutely anything for. Castiel gives everything he has for the love of one Adam Milligan, son of John Winchester and baby brother to Sam and Dean Winchester.

Castiel felt truly loved from the moment Adam clumsily pressed his chapped lips to Castiel's own, only weeks earlier.

It was the easiest choice he'd ever had to make and he chose Adam over everything else in his world.

* * *

**END**


	3. Drabble: Unknown Potential

**Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
**Author's note:** Sorry, it's another short one... I promise, I'm working on longer installments for this 'verse. This is number one of two drabbles written on June 1, 2010; the second is a Glee ficlet soon-ish(?) to be posted.  
**Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** A collection of stories, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

* * *

Drabble: Unknown Potential

summary: Castiel's thoughts after "Jump the Shark"

* * *

I did not think it possible for someone of the Winchester bloodline to be so innocent. It is something of an oddity and I must admit that I was quite curious about you and your life.

In your veins flowed the blood of soldiers and warriors, hunters and wise men; all brave men and women who fought for the safety and joy of others.

You should have been proud to be a part of such a family, yet you seemed afraid. I never knew exactly why that was. Yes, your mother was killed by the very beings the Winchesters have hunted for years, but you should not have held that against them, or yourself for that matter.

I will admit, but only to myself, that I am saddened by this development, how it all turned out for you. I had hoped you would grow old, know love and happiness, and never feel the pain your bloodline seems cursed with... Your potential gave me hope for the future. For the first time, I believed that we had a chance of stopping the Apocalypse. After all, if a Winchester could live a normal life, then anything was possible.

"I'm sorry." And the words feel insignificant as I stand by the charred earth where your body has been consumed by flame. I felt a sense of loss, but for what I didn't know.

I leave to continue fighting in this unending battle against heaven and hell.

* * *

END


	4. Worse Than Hell

**Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
**Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for September 3, 2010.  
**Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** A collection of stories/ficlets, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

* * *

Worse Than Hell

summary: If it's the last thing he does, Zachariah will hear "Yes."  
I know I'm fiddling with the actual timeline of Supernatural a bit (ok, maybe a lot, sorry).

* * *

"You know me, clumsier than anyone else at school."

...

"I tripped and fell down the bleachers. Yeah, away games are hazardous to my health."

...

"Makeup? Oh, um, it was for a play I tried out for a couple years ago... didn't really work out."

...

"No, she loves me! I'm bad and she loves me enough to correct me! She's trying to fix me!"

...

"God? Please, if you're there, help me?"

* * *

"But He didn't, did He? No, dear old Dad couldn't care less about you, the spare Winchester son. He cared enough to send an angel after your big brother and pull him out of hell. He even cares about the screw-up, had an archangel perching on his shoulders for years.

"But you, you were so far below useless, he didn't even spare a thought to your _situation_. Nope, he let your mom beat the living daylights out of you for years and, just when you thought you'd managed to escape away to college, the Winchester baggage screws you over.

"You can blame _your_ dad for that one. The ghouls would never have looked twice at you, if it hadn't been for John Winchester and his idiotic quest for vengeance... of course, you wouldn't have been born, but that's a spare."

Zachariah sighs heavily, pretending to feel something, pity maybe, for the quivering form in front of him.. Hell really didn't have anything on his methods, not even their best came close, and the pleasure of knowing yet another weak soul will fall in place sends a pleasant shiver down the angel's spine.

"So, what do you say, kiddo? Agree and you'll never have to go through that again." He wheedles, not mentioning the slim chance the boy, teen, has of surviving if he _does_ agree.

"Yes, I'll do it!" The sob rips out of a torn throat, barely intelligible through the blood and tears. "Just... please stop it! I don't want to watch any more!" he pleads, trying in vain to look away from the source of his every nightmare and fear.

"Well, I guess you can only watch a movie so many times before it gets boring." Zachariah says, blandly.

The angel waves a hand and the screen freezes on an image of a boy, maybe twelve years old, crying as a much older woman tries to wring some kind of reaction from his terrified body.

And Zachariah walks out, leaving the broken soul of Adam Milligan sobbing alone on the cold floor.

Yes, he does so love when things go according to plan. Never mind that he had to 'tinker' with some of the boys memories, he'd said yes and that was all Zachariah cared about.

* * *

"Adam! Don't go into the light!" Castiel's voices echoes uselessly along Heaven's roads.

* * *

END


	5. Exhausted

**Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
**Author's note:** Creative Work of the Day for Monday, October 27, 2010.  
**Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** A collection of stories/ficlets, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

**Author's note:** Written for the prompt 'Sam, Gabriel, grumpy.' This one's kind of random... I have no idea where Gabriel came from or what role he's going to play in this 'verse. I guess we'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

Exhausted

summary: Dean is just exhausted.

* * *

There is nothing Dean hates more than a grumpy kid brother. OK, if he thought about it for a minute, there is something... a grumpy archangel/trickster is most definitely worse or in the very least more irritating.

While Sammy just kind of silently mopes around which ever motel room they're in, Gabriel _whines_ about each and every little thing. He can find something wrong with everything from the fresh strawberry pancakes with extra whipped cream Dean bought them all for breakfast to the warm, sunny weather outside.

All the while, Sam is in the background, quietly drawing anyone in his vicinity into the black hole of grumpiness that he's become.

Things just haven't been the same since they managed to stop the apocalypse; Sam isn't himself

It's been two days and Dean is slowly going mad. He's trying to please both Sam and Gabriel at the same time, trying to knock them out of the funk they're stuck in, and nothing is working.

He's too tired for this; he's only one man and he just helped stop the apocalypse.

So, when the caller id on his cell phone reads ADAM**&**CAS, Dean accepts the call and nearly runs out of the motel room in his desperation. Right now, he just wants to be away from his brother and their archangel.

"Hey!" He says into the phone. He sounds too excited and he knows that if Adam somehow doesn't hear it in his voice then Castiel will.

Silence for just a beat too long and then his baby brother's voice.

"Dean? Man, are you guys OK? What happened?" Adam's words are full of barely contained panic and that only makes Dean feel worse. The poor kid lost everything and only just got his family back, Dean really shouldn't be putting his problems on Adam's shoulders. There just isn't anyone else he can turn to right now.

"Yeah, we're doing fine, kid. You can stop worrying any day now, you know." Dean reassures. He can hear Adam releasing the breath he'd been holding, can hear Castiel's voice murmuring calming words, and knows that the angel is probably giving the kid a somewhat awkward hug (he's still working on the whole comforting humans thing with his angel).

In that moment, Dean would give almost anything to have his angel back, to have Castiel's awkward attempts at comfort. He's just so damn tired of having to be the strongest man. He wants to be held and comforted for once in his life, damn it! Is that too much to ask from the universe? After all he's given for other people's happiness, why can't Dean have just one moment to feel completely safe?

"Hey, Dean!"

"Oh, sorry man, what'd you say?" Dean asks, feeling all kinds of stupid for spacing out like that. He called Adam and now he's not even paying attention to the conversation.

"I asked why you sound like someone totalled the Impala? You have me a little worried." Adam says.

Dean doesn't even have the words to explain what he's feeling, he just knows that he wants to get away from Sam and Gabriel and the little bitch fest they have going on.

"Adam, you think Cas could come get me? Do you mind if I spend a couple days with you guys?" he asks, trying to keep the weariness out of his voice. Maybe, if he can have some time alone, he'll be able to recharge a little.

"Where are you, Dean?" Castiel's voice comes over the line, leaving no room for argument. There are still angels who'd kill the Winchester's in a heartbeat if they got the chance, so Castiel's angelic bone tattoos have stayed.

Dean sighs, "Hey, Cas. I'm standing on the dock outside the Acorn cabin at Shady Oaks in Iron River, WI."

Castiel is there, standing in front of him in the blink of an eye, and Dean can't help it, he reaches out and wraps his arms around the angel, leaning into the smaller man's strength.

"Please, Cas. Get me outta here."

In another blink, they're back with Adam and Sam and Gabriel don't even notice, too busy feeling sorry for themselves, too preoccupied with their own minuscule problems to see that the one person who's always been there for them is suddenly, not.

* * *

END


	6. Domesticity, a modicum of peace

**Title:** The Other Winchester 'verse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Fanfiction = Not mine  
**Warnings:** Un-Betaed, all mistakes are my own.  
**Summary:** A collection of stories/ficlets, complete in and of themselves, but collected into "The Other Winchester 'verse".

**Author's note:** Happy New Year! This is the very first thing I've written in 2012, so enjoy!

* * *

Domesticity, a Modicum of Peace

summary: Dean's getting used to the way things are at Adam and Cas' house. He's sleeping better, eating more, and just relaxing. Just what the doctor ordered.

* * *

It's been a week and a half since Dean called Cas and Adam. Since he left Sam and Gabriel in that little cabin in Wisconsin. They haven't called him, haven't even tried according to the history on his cell and he's not sure how to feel about that. Are they angry? Hurt? Or do they just not care that he's not there anymore? He hadn't planned on leaving them, but he just couldn't deal with all of their bullshit for single minute more.

And the thing is, when Cas and Adam had offered him a place with them no matter why or when he needed it, they had meant every single word and made sure he knew that.

So Dean had finally managed to get a good night's worth of sleep for more than two nights in a row. He'd been eating actual meals, thanks to Castiel's firm, quiet insistence on trying out the new cookbook Adam had given him. If Dean didn't know better, he'd say that Castiel was the most shocked of the three of them to discover his affinity for cooking and baking. Dean smiled. Who'd have thought that an Angel of the Lord who gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, who fought against all he knew would be able to whip up souffles worth dying for and make a mean kung pao chicken.

"Hey, Dean? Dinner's on!" Adam's voice comes drifting up stairs. Dean should not have taken to a life of domesticity this quickly, shouldn't be such a lay-a-bout and general waste of space, but Adam had firmly put his foot down at the mere thought of Dean doing anything more strenuous than loading the dish machine.

"You look like hell warmed over, Dean. Seriously, man, when was the last time you took the time to care about your own self?" Adam had said, as soon as Cas had appeared with Dean on their doorstep.

"Eloquent, kid." Dean had replied, attempting snark, but only sounding tired.

As Adam's mouth opened to reply, Cas had interrupted with, "I believe that Adam has prepared your room, Dean. If you would like to shower and rest before dinner?" He'd phrased it as a question, but it sounded like the order it truly was.

Dean had given in then, in the face of his guardian angel and baby brother's stubbornness. Since then, it had been a constant push and pull with Dean testing just how much he could get away with before Adam or Cas stepped in and distracted him with beer and television or pie and _Popular Mechanic_. They knew him too well, he'd decided, if they were able to distract him with such ease... He'd used to think that Sam and Gabriel knew him best, now? Well, he just wasn't sure.

As Dean made his way downstairs, he could hear the sounds Adam and Cas were making in the kitchen, their quiet murmuring as they talked about whatever. He could smell dinner, some kind of roast chicken with all the trimmings, and his mouth watered.

"Hey, sleeping beauty awakens!"

"Shut up, Adam. Really, only teenage girls pull the 'sleeping beauty' thing or didn't you know?" Dean teases back, grinning as he takes his seat at the table.

"Why would teenage girls pull a sleeping beauty thing? What thing?" Cas asks, handing a serving dish to Adam.

Dean rolls his eyes, "You mean to tell me that Adam hasn't popped your Disney movie cherry?"

"We've only made it through _The Lion King, The Little Mermaid_, and _Cinderella_." Adam explains, setting the serving dish near Dean and heading back for the rolls. "_Beauty and the Beast_ is next, though, if you want to watch it with us this Friday?" He grins at Dean, carefree and happy and it makes something inside Dean relax a little, just knowing that at least one of his brothers has found some happiness.

He wonders, briefly, what Sam and Gabriel are having for dinner tonight. Before the thought can effect his mood, though, he asks Adam about work.

"Ah, you know, same old thing." Adam says, sitting down and placing the rolls on the table. "I had this one patient yesterday who just wouldn't stay in the bed. Leg shattered into about a million pieces and here they are insisting that they're fine and they're leaving right this damned minute. Really, the ranting would have been hilarious, if they hadn't actually tried to get out of the bed."

Cas comes in then with the chicken all sliced up and sitting on a platter. Dean wonders if he watches _Martha Stewart_ because the table looks like something out of a magazine. He listens to Adam and Castiel discussing the happenings of the day, their plans for the next day, and thinks that he's finally found a modicum of peace here in their home.


End file.
